


biding time

by dreamerfound



Category: Gwenpool Strikes Back, Marvel 616, Unbelievable Gwenpool, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Gwen's not being used to her full potential on Krakoa.
Kudos: 3





	biding time

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble_zone prompt #231: Another Lonely Night

Gwen flopped down on the nearest barstool. “Oh, hey Anole. Can I get one of those fruity drinks you made me last time?”

“Sure thing, Gwen,” the reptilian bartender replied.

The Green Lagoon was a very cool tiki bar as well as the social center for Krakoa and Gwen had been spending a little too much time here lately. 

Island life could get lonely. She didn’t really belong. Sure she’d been recently retconned as a mutant but she didn’t have the shared history the other mutants had and sooner or later some writer would come along and pen the X-gene right out of her again.

“Here you go, Gwen.” Anole placed the bubbling turquoise beverage in front of her.

“Thanks,” she said and took a sip. “Oh, this is even better than last time.”

Anole flashed her a smile and turned away to take another customer’s order. 

Gwen hated not being utilized to her full potential. It felt like she was just biding her time until some writer decided they wanted her on a team or realized she deserved her own title again. It was downright depressing and led her to maybe drinking more than she probably should these days.


End file.
